


In the Dark

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: The loft lights go out but light is shed anyway.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday to the prompts 'dark' and 'difficult'.

“The one time that you’re not stinking this place up with candles we could actually do with some.”

Blair rose uncertainly from the couch. “Well sorry, next time there’s a power cut I’ll make sure to be meditating.” He moved in what he thought was the direction of his room and tripped. He hit the floor with a thump to his knees and a stinging slap on his palms. “Oww!

“What the hell?”

“I fell over my backpack.”

“Oh for….” It sounded like Jim ‘a place for everything and everything in its place’ Ellison was more amused than irritated, which wasn’t much comfort for Blair’s hurt pride.

There was an unsettling wave of sensation as Jim lifted him to his feet without any warning. “That was weird,” Blair said, clinging to Jim. “Every time I end up this completely in the dark I realise all over again how much you rely on light to help orient yourself.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jim said smugly.

“Fine, then you find the candles. You can sniff out the wax. Think of it as a test.”

“I keep a flashlight in the kitchen. And since I don’t leave miscellaneous crap lying around it’s a lot easier to orient myself and find stuff. Even in the dark.”

“So go find said flashlight.” But they were still standing there, close together in complete blackness. At least, it was complete to Blair. All his perceptions circled into his other senses – the warmth and solidity of Jim standing right there pressed against Blair and not detaching to find any light source; the sound of their breathing, the unexpectedly loud thump of Blair’s heart because they weren’t moving at all, they were simply standing there, so close.

Jim’s hand closed tentatively across Blair’s nape. Not an uncommon touch between them, but never like this. Blair couldn’t see a thing, but he could feel the rush of tension in him, he could feel the way his head tilted back against the gentle heat of Jim’s palm and then - they kissed. They’d been drinking coffee before the lights went out, and Blair tasted it in Jim’s mouth. The evening beard on Jim’s jaw rubbed against Blair’s face as Jim nuzzled into Blair’s hair.

He wanted to ask if Jim was smelling him, but he was too scared to break the silence. No speech, no sight, just the two of them standing together with no space between them, and Blair put his hands up to clasp Jim’s face and draw their mouths together again to feel the press of lips and the slide of tongue.

Their mouths parted once more and Blair buried his face against Jim’s shoulder. So easy, to kiss in the dark. Would it be so easy when the lights went on again?

That, of course, was the point where they did, bright and harsh after the dark. The loft was suddenly large around them in the light. They stood there, locked around each other and still silent. Finally, Blair took courage and lifted his head to look Jim in the face.

Jim’s face was unsure, but he wasn’t letting go, and there was something gentle in his expression.

“Maybe not so difficult after all,” Blair said, not thinking what a complete non sequitur it must sound to Jim.

“Speak for yourself, Sandburg,” said Jim – but he kissed him again anyway.


End file.
